Hard Pleasure
by Remedy for Chaos
Summary: <html><head></head>Carver/M!Hawke. Carver finds his brother and Peaches in a less-than-savory position. Intending to get revenge, Hawke instead turns on his roguish charm and woos his brother to do something of a far more intimate nature.</html>


Hard Pleasure

Warning: Incestuous, homosexual relationship betwixt Hawke and Carver. Dominate Carver! Light core Hawke/Peaches sex. I should be working on my other stories you say? I have two Carve/Hawke stories already up you say? Well card games on motorcycles, bitches.

* * *

><p>Carver's ears pricked, looking over at the barn with a cocked brow. His brother said he was going out, and Bethany was out with mother to shop, so it couldn't possibly have been any of them. Gripping the hilt of his sword he started to move closer towards the barn, more noises emitting from the place. Upon closer inspection the warrior could distinctly make out at least two people; both moaned and panted, one distinctly male and one distinctly female. The warrior blanched at the noises and immediately deduced what was going on - he may not have been as smart as his brother or even Bethany, but he wasn't stupid.<p>

Two sick freaks had snuck into the Hawke family barn and were screwing, how vulgar and ridiculous. Annoyed and more than a little freaked by some peoples utter lack and disregard for property Carver let go of his sword hilt, instead opting to walk in and shoo away the intruders. Of course not before giving them a stern talking-to. Carver slipped in through the side-door, the noises far louder inside the barn than outside and far easier to pinpoint where it was coming from. In the far corner in an unused stall he could hear the female squealing in ecstasy. "What in the world is going on in here?"

Carver heard the male speak first, his voice a low hiss saying "shit". This got his attention; the voice was definitely his brother's. Suddenly he felt quite embarrassed, yet still quite annoyed. Even betrayed. Obviously Hawke felt he couldn't trust his own brother. In the distance he saw the girl sitting up, chattering to his brother in a hoarse whisper, trying to cover her face with her long red-gold hair. Suddenly Carver felt his stomach lurch. "P-Peaches?"

"Oh Maker, you sure have a sense of humor." Carver heard Hawke sigh as the two scrambled to dress. The warrior was so stunned he was unable to even move. He saw the half-dressed Peaches run past him but was completely unable to register it, he couldn't even so much as blink. A moment later Hawke appeared before his brother, shirt tossed casually over his muscled shoulder and thumbs hitched in his belt loops. "You all right there kiddo?"

The warrior exhaled slowly, his brilliant blue eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Excuse me? Am I all right? Did you just seriously ask me that?" He growled, feeling his hands clench and unclench, trying to burn away the energy that demanded blood.

Hawke couldn't help but smirk, unhitching a thumb and throwing his shirt to the ground. "Yeah I did. It's just a girl, kiddo."

"Stop calling me that! She wasn't just a girl to me Hawke, I told you, I told you that I liked her, I should have known you would do something so low as that you fucking dick!" Carver yelled, his sword hand itching for retribution of some sort. In his anger his hand flew to his brother's jaw and connected it painfully hard.

Stumbling a bit, Hawke gave a curse, rubbing his jaw and muttering something. Carver just stared, wanting to punch him again. Straightening Hawke gave his brother a dark glance. "Calm down will you? She isn't that great." He chided with a roll of his eyes.

Carver grinded his teeth together, about to throw another punch when Hawke grabbed his wrist and jabbed him lightly in the stomach. "Listen to me for once will you?" Hawke hissed, grabbing his brother's sword and drawing it from its sheath, using what seemed like all of his strength to toss it aside. He smiled, looking Carver dead in the eye. "You are strong aren't you? I keep forgetting just how much muscle you have." Delicately his deft fingers traced the contours of Carver's arms, seemingly more interested in them than he should have been.

"What are you doing?" Carver asked, his voice far more shaky than he had wanted. The tremble in the warrior's voice seemed to fuel his brother, a roguish grin tugging on his lips. Carver definitely didn't appreciate it and in response he stepped away, shaking the man off him. "This isn't funny Hawke, stop looking at me like that you idiot!"

"It would be far easier to do so if you would actually wear sleeves once in your life. Your arms are one of my vices." The warrior found himself flushing from the statement, tearing his eyes from Hawke's gaze.

"Here I thought you had none, since your virtues are so annoying." He muttered, slapping his brother's hand away when he felt it attempt to grab his arm again. "Stop it, I don't want you touching me. Or do I have to punch you again to make you realize I hate you?"

Hawke laughed haughtily, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You don't hate me brother, you could never hate me. Even if I called Peaches a two-bit whore you would just love me."

Carver shot him a glare. "You conceited bastard. You might be family but that doesn't mean I can't hate you for screwing the girl I liked."

"Oh so you don't like her now? How rude!" Hawke teased, taking his brother's momentary lapse in defense to gently caress the strong jaw. "To be fair she wasn't very good, you didn't miss much."

"That isn't the point you pervert! I really liked her and all I ever heard from her was how amazing you were, then I find you fucking her in our barn? Why can't you just give me one thing, just one, for once in my life? You're smarter than I am, far better looking, and everyone just loves you even though you act like you're above everyone. I'm sick of it!" Carver hadn't expected to pour out his feelings, but the more he spoke the less angry he felt.

Hawke listened intently, running his hand through his hair while he attempted to understand where Carver was coming from. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to understand. Many people did think of him as the "golden child", and perhaps in some ways he was, but his poor brother. "I can't stop other peoples' way of thinking little brother, but I can apologize for ever having made you feel inferior. Whoever said you weren't as smart, good-looking, or as loved as I am lied to you."

Carver again felt his face burn in embarrassment, giving his brother a push. "Knock it off, now you're just buttering me up for something." The rogue once again laughed, his adept hands grabbing his brother's arm and pulling them close until their bodies touched, his free hand grabbed the back of Carver's head and forced their lips together. Their kiss was brief before Carver's strength bested Hawke's skill, pushing his brother away in blinded confusion. "What are you doing?" He panted breathlessly, blue eyes dark and muddled in bewilderment,.

"Buttering you up, what does it look like?" Hawke hummed, his predatory eyes looking over every inch of his brother's body.

The discriminating golden eyes made Carver feel exposed, far more exposed than his brother. In response he grunted, looking at his brother in the eye. "This isn't funny Hawke. I'm not a toy you can tinker with to see how I react."

"I don't want a toy little Carver, I want someone who can bring me to my knees. A real man." Hawke purred, grabbing his brother once more and pulling him back. "You want it, so take it." He urged, his lips gently kissing Carver's jaw and neck softly.

Carver felt his heart beating in his chest so hard he thought it might burst. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to lull into a sense of security despite himself and a small moan escaped his lips. "Hawke this is bad."

"Bad and good are such subjective words brother." Hawke chided, his breath hot against Carver's skin, making the young warrior's skin crawl. Hawke smiled before he pulled away. "Though I suppose your opinion is the only one that matters here. You know what I want, now whatever you want will be the result."

He spoke so softly, so calmly that Carver couldn't help but feel envious and irritated; it was how Hawke managed to always get what he wanted. And he would be no different. "The result may hurt." Carver reminded, crossing his arms over his chest. "One way or the other."

"Either way I can take. I figure that if you let me down you will crawl back eventually, curiosity will get the better of you and you would just love to know that you managed to dominate me somehow. If you don't let me down, the physical pain will be well worth the effort. And I will crawl back to you again, and again, and -"

"You're a cocky little bastard." Carver cut off before he turned his back to Hawke. "Did you seriously think you could charm me into the sack so easily?"

Suddenly Carver realized that turning his back on his brother probably had not been the best idea he ever had. His brother's arms encircled around his waist, tightly and possessively, Hawke's lips finding their way to kiss up his neck. Goosebumps rose to the surface and Carver felt his legs turn to gelatin, again he moved his head to allow Hawke access. "It seems to be working." Hawke retorted smoothly.

"So it is." Carver gasped as he felt Hawke's hot hands ghost over his nether. "You are such a whore."

Hawke gave a throaty laugh next to Carver's ear, causing the warrior to shiver. "Whores get paid. Think of me as more of a fool." He reasoned as he took Carver's hand in his and started to pull him towards the little nook he had been earlier with Peaches.

Realizing just the position Carver had been placed in he felt the flood rush from his face and to his more private areas. "Who is more the fool; the fool or the fool who follows him?" He found himself murmur.

Hawke smiled at the saying, crawling into the stall before laying on a pile of soft hay that he had made into a bed. Faintly Carver wondered how many people have been brought back there, and as if reading his mind Hawke answered. "Don't worry about what has or hasn't happened back here. Just worry about the here and now." How ambiguous. Hawke frowned at the deadpanned look he brother gave and grabbed his hand, giving him a quick yank and forcing the warrior on top of him, pulling him into a kiss. Without much of another option the warrior kissed back and he allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he did.

From there things only seemed to escalate between the two; Hawke's diligent hands made quick work of his brother's shirt and tore it away, feeling down the well-muscled warrior's back before coming to rest down on his narrow hips. A small whine vibrated in Carver's throat, brushing his fingers delicately in thanks over his brother's chest. Hawke smirked before he rotated his hips against Carver's, earning a far louder moan than before. Carver pulled his lip away and whimpered, his cock twitched painfully in his pants. "Fucking Maker Hawke." He cursed before he rubbed his crotch against his brother's inner thigh. "I need to get these off."

Hawke chuckled, thumbing along Carver's waistband before undoing the belt with a simple move of his hands. He cupped the bulge in his hand for a moment, his dark golden eyes locked with his brother's cerulean ones. Their eyes never wavered as they worked together to pull down Carver's leggings, Hawke exhaling sharply when he felt the engorged member become free of their constraints and twitch freely against his thigh.

Carver moved off his brother, kicking off his boots and pants completely. About to move back on top his brother stopped him, his hand placed gently though firmly on his brother's arm. "Wait. Let me just look at you a minute." Hawke asked, nearly begging, as he looked over the warrior in admiration. Tanned and muscled, exceedingly beautiful. He knew he was red-faced when his eyes finally rested upon the virgin organ, so over stimulated and wanting. "You are bigger than I imagined." He said in a hoarse whisper, touching the tender flesh. Carver's head and eyes rolled back from the simple touches, softly moaning as he did. "I want you inside me."

The warrior was more than happy to comply. He reached down and undid the strapping of his brother's boots while the rogue undid his belt. In a matter of seconds they discarded the rest of the garments, the warrior getting back on top his brother and kissed him. Their lips meshed and tongues tangled, fingers fumbled over skin and hair. Hawke tore their lips apart, panting heavily. "Take me, please!"

"I can't yet, I have to-"

"Just do it! I can take it, you just have to go slow."

Carver was unwilling to be on the receiving end of his brother's wrath, he was far from stupid and Hawke was hardly a light-weight. He sat up and grabbed his brother's hips, pulling the rogue onto his lap. With a deep intake of breath and Hawke's urging he started to ease his length into the tight, hot pucker. Hawke gave a yelp, bringing a hand to his face and biting his wrist. Carver jumped, about to pull out of his brother when the latter shot him a look.

It was difficult to watch his brother wriggle and seethe in pain, but the feeling of the muscles clamping down on his penis was far too good to stop. Buried completely into the man he stopped and waited for him to adjust. With calculated slowness he started to rock in and out of his brother, closing his eyes and forcing himself to take it easy despite how the noises Hawke made were fueling his desire to just pound into him.

Hawke grabbed his brother's shoulders and dug his nails into the skin, purring and groaning as the pain turned into mind-numbing pleasure, moving his hips to meet each other Carver's thrusts. The perfect meld of their bodies goaded the warrior to go faster, his mental barriers started to crumble as his more carnal desires became stronger. "Go faster." Hawke finally instructed. Again Carver obeyed, speeding his pace bit by bit until he was pounding into his brother. They both cursed and moaned from the sensations washing over their bodies, both whispering words of affection and adoration, each man reaching closer and closer to his peak.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hawke panted, sounding somewhat resentful of the fact. Carver attempted to laugh but it only came out as a gleeful moan, he continued to pound into Hawke until the man gave a soft cry, the result of his climax coating both their abdomens. Caver was not too far behind his brother, giving two final deep pushes before his body caved and reached orgasm, his seed releasing and claiming his brother.

They laid in their positions for a long while, trying to catch their breath. It dawned on both of them what they had just done with each other. In his embarrassment Carver moved to get up but was quickly caught by Hawke, whom had grabbed the warrior's chin and directed them to look one another in the eye. Wordlessly he reached up and kissed his brother's lips with a sort of purity and honesty that made Carver want to melt. Releasing his brother Hawke gave a tired smile. "Bethany and mother will be home soon."

"Y-yeah. Bethany and mother, wouldn't want them to find us like this."

The two dressed silently, both occasionally looking over their shoulder to watch as the other readied themselves. Presentable now, Carver picked his sword up from the ground his brother earlier discarded and placed it back where it belonged. About to take his leave he was once again halted by his brother. Mentally he wondered if this was to become their routine - Carver would try to leave and Hawke would decide it was in their best interest to stop. "I love you Carver." He heard the rogue whisper in his ear before his tongue licked his earlobe. "I'm all your's - morning, noon, and night." Before Carver could even breath the rogue strolled out the barn.

* * *

><p>Fun fact: This one-shot was originally titled "Welcome to the Jungle". But I decided to save that title for a later... thing. ~waves of secretness~<br>Comment, flame, whatever.


End file.
